London
thumb|Den Big Ben gibt es auch im Spiel. London ist die Heimat der Protagonisten des Spieles und die Stadt, in der die Geschichte von Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft anfängt und auch beendet wird. Hier befindet sich die Gressenheller Universität. Es gleicht nicht ganz dem Originalen, aber enthält sehr viele Sehenswürdigkeiten des jetzigen , wie z.B. den Palace of Westminster und dessen Uhrturm. Da sich das London Eye jedoch nicht im Spiel befindet, wird angenommen, dass die Professor Layton Spiele vor 1998 stattfinden. Im Spiel sieht man außerdem auch oft rote Doppeldecker-Busse auf den Straßen Londons. In Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft spielt sich die Handlung großteils hier ab. Geschichte Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|left|Emmy überholt Layton in London.Hier bekommt der Professor in London einen Brief von Clark Triton und macht sich daraufhin sofort auf den Weg nach Misthallery. Während der Fahrt begegnet er Emmy, seiner neue Assistentin, die ihn auf ihrem Roller überholt. Diese nimmt er mit nach Misthallery. Später im Spiel fährt Emmy mit ihrem Roller alleine zurück nach London, um bei Scotland Yard Information über Evan Bardes Tod herauszufinden. Dort besucht sie unter Anderem das Museum auf der Suche nach Inspektor Grosky. Außerdem begegnet sie Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton. Am Ende des Spieles zieht Luke mit seiner Familie nach London. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|Barton, Chelmey und einige weitere Polizeibeamte auf der Tower BridgeIm ersten Film zur Layton-Reihe kommt London zu Beginn vor: Hier klärt Professor Layton, nachdem er Luke und sich aus einer Kammer im Glockenturm des House of Parliament befreit hat, gerade auf der Tower Bridge vor vielen Polizisten einen Fall auf, in dem es darum ging, dass die Glocke des Uhrturms vom Palace of Westminster (Big Ben) verschwunden ist. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Glocke selbst eigentlich nicht gestohlen worden war, sondern dass nur ihr Läuten von Don Paolo, der sich als alte Frau verkleidet hatte, verhindert worden war. Nachdem dieser enttarnt worden war, flüchtete er mit einem selbsgebauten Propeller-Schirm. Er wurde dann von Layton, Luke, Chelmey, Barton und einigen weiteren Polizisten verfolgt, während Flora alleine auf der Brücke zurückblieb. thumb|left|Janice im UniversitätsgebäudeNachdem Luke daraufhin den Zuschauern erklärt, was er und Layton eigentlich machen, spielt Layton eines von Janice Quatlanes Liedern als Schallplatte ab, die beiden erinnern sich an den Fall vor drei Jahren und die eigentliche Handlung beginnt in Form einer Rückblende. Während des Filmes untersucht später außerdem Emmy in London das Verschwinden eines kleinen Mädchens und besucht Doktor Schrader, um mehr über das Königreich Ambrosia herauszufinden. Am Ende des Films kommt Janice Quatlane Layton und Luke noch einmal an der Gressenheller Universität besuchen. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder thumb|Layton ließt Angelas Brief.Kurz nach Beginn des Spiels sieht man, wie Layton an der Gressenheller Universität einen Brief von seiner ehemaligen Schulfreundin Angela Ledore erhält, in dem er gebeten wird, ihr zu helfen, das Mysterium um die Maske des Chaos zu lösen. Danach macht er sich sofort auf den Weg nach Monte d'Or, wo Angela ihr Anwesen hat. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan thumb|left|Die Tower Bridge im sechsten SpielAm Anfang des Spiels suchen Professor Layton, Luke und Emmy aufgrund eines Briefes vom Londoner Archäologen Dr. Foster Sahaiman, der behauptet, eine lebendige Mumie entdeckt zu haben, den Landeplatz des Luftschiffes Bostonias in London auf. Dort treffen sie auf dessen Verwalter Raymond, der den Zeppelin steuert. Über die Tower Bridge hinweg fliegen sie zum verscheiten Bergdorf Snowraza. Auf ihrer Weltreise kommen sie später auch mit Dr. Foster Sahaiman und Aria nach London zurück und besuchen die Gressenheller-Universität, das Museum und Scotland Yard, wo sie Inspektor Clamp Grosky und Kommissar Leonard Bloom treffen. Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora thumb|Londons BahnhofZu Beginn des Spiels erhält Layton an der Gressenheller Universität einen Brief von Doktor Schrader. Nachdem sie dessen Wohnung in London gefunden haben, finden sie den Doktor dort "tot" vor. Zunächst sieht es so aus, als sei er durch die Kraft der Schatulle der Pandora gestorben. Daraufhin werden die Ermittlungen als Mordfall von Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton von Scotland Yard übernommen, Layton und Luke wollen aber währenddessen lieber auf eigene Faust ermitteln. Am Londoner Bahnhof steigen sie später in den Molentary-Express ein, der sie nach Dropstone und später auch nach Folsense bringt, weil sie vermuten, der Zug habe etwas mit Schraders "Tod" zu tun. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Im London der Gegenwart thumb|left|London im dritten SpielNachdem bei der Vorführung einer Zeitmaschine in London der Premierminister Bill Hawks verschwunden ist, wird Professor Layton vom Luke der Zukunft in einem Brief gebeten, ins London der Zukunft zu kommen, das anscheinend in großer Gefahr ist. Dorthin gelangen er und Luke mit einer Zeitmaschine im Uhrenladen in der Midland Road. Der zukünftige Luke bat die beiden, dorthin zu kommen, da Professor Layton in der Zukunft böse geworden ist und sich die ganze Stadt mit seinem Clan unter den Nagel gerissen hat. Im London der Zukunft thumb|Das London der ZukunftDer größte Teil der Handlung spielt sich dann im London der Zukunft ab. Dort begegnen Layton und Luke im Silver Seven Kasino dem zukünftigen Luke. Dieser erzählt ihnen, dass der böse Professor Layton der Zukunft sein Hauptquartier im Pagodenturm in Chinatown hat. Da der Professor noch einmal mit Inspektor Chelmey reden will, bevor er sich seinem Pendant aus der Zukunft in Chinatown gegenüberstellt, reisen er und Luke später im Spiel noch einmal kurz ins London der Gegenwart zurück, um bei Scotland Yard vorbeizuschauen. Bei ihrer Rückreise ins London der Zukunft nehmen sie unfreiwillig und unbeabsichtigt Flora, Wachtmeister Barton und Inspektor Chelmey mit. Rettung der Stadt Gegen Ende des Spiels, nachdem Layton Clive, den wahren Bösewicht, enttarnte, versucht dieser, die Stadt mit einer gewaltigen mobilen Stahlfestung zu zerstören. Mit Hilfe von Don Paolo und Celeste können Layton und Luke ihm jedoch Einhalt gebieten, indem sie den Lauf der Zahnräder im Hauptgenerator umkehren und so die Maschine dazu bringen, zu explodieren. Clive wird vor der Explosion noch von ihnen aus dem Steuerraum gerettet und der Polizei übergeben. Am Ende muss Luke London verlassen, da sein Vater im Ausland einen neuen Job bekommen hat. Im Hafen verabschiedet er sich von Professor Layton, bevor er in das Schiff einsteigt, in dem er mit seiner Familie den Umzug antritt. Crossover Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban thumb|left|Im Flugzeug nach LondonIn diesem Crossover mit der Ace Attorney Reihe reisen der Strafverteidiger Phoenix Wright und seine Asssistentin Maya Fey nach London, an einer Konferenz der Anwaltskammer teizunehmen. In einem Park in der Nähe der Tower Bridge fliehen Mahoney Katalucia und ihr Beschützer Giovanni Jecole in einem Auto vor mysteriösen fliegenden Hexen. Diese erwecken steinerne Statuen zum Leben, die das Auto auf einen Baum scheludern. Bevor Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton eintreffen, flieht Mahoney, um Professor Layton einen Brief von Giovanni zu überreichen. thumb|In Laytons BüroIn Laytons Büro wird sie von einer Hexe entführt, die sie zur Tower Bridge bringt. Als ein Schiff vorbeifährt, kann sich Mahoney darin verstecken, während Layton und Luke die Hexen ablenken. Diese werden daraufhin von einem magischen Buch, das Mahoney ihnen gegeben hatte, nach Labyrinth City befördert. Auf dem Schiff gerät Mahoney in eine Auseinandersetzung mit der Köchin Oribu Arudente, die ein Juwel stehlen wollte, und wird daraufhin vor Gericht wegen Körperverletzung angeklagt. Mahoneys Lehrerin Jodora bittet Phoenix Wright um Hilfe, der es schafft, Mahoney erfolgreich gegen den Staatsanwalt Batari zu verteidigen und die kriminellen Machenschaften von Oribu Arudente aufzudecken. Danch überreicht Mahoney ihm und Maya ebenfalls das Buch, woraufhin auch sie in Labyrinth City landen. Dort spielt sich dann der Großteil der Handlung ab, denn Mahoney muss in einem Hexenprozess gegen den Staatsanwalt Jeeken Barnrod verteidigt werden. Bewohner Folgende Personen sind Bewohner von London: Allgemein *Professor Hershel Layton (Zog mit 14 für drei Jahre nach Stansbury) *Luke Triton (In London geboren, zuerst nach Misthallery und mit 10 wieder zurück nach London gezogen) *Flora Reinhold (Nach den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf) *Emmy Altava *Don Paolo *Inspektor Clamp Grosky *Inspektor Chelmey *Wachtmeister Barton *Kommissar Leonard Bloom *Dr. Andrew Schrader *Clark Triton (Nach den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms) *Brenda Triton (Nach den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms) *Roland Layton *Lucille Layton *Dekan Delmona *Amelie Chelmey *Colby *Hannah Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora *Beluga *Sammy Thunder *Babette *Chester *Ernest *Grousley *Hank *Junior *Karla *Lili *Makroni *Sally *Trudy *Tom (Hund) Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft *Premierminister: Bill Hawks *Frau des Premierministers: Caroline Hawks *Clive (Gefängnis) *Dimitri Allen (Vermutlich Gefängnis) *Florence *Hora *Rosalind *Smith *Tickley *Vito *Claire (Verstorben) *Constance Dove (Verstorben) In der Zukunft Siehe London der Zukunft. Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms *Rosa Grimes *Chappy *Cornelius *Duncan *Mick *Milla *Monica *Inspektor Gilbert (Verstorben) Professor Layton und die ewige Diva *Janice Quatlane *Nina *Oswald Whistler (Gefängnis) *Amelia Ruth *Annie Dretche *Celia Raidley *Curtis O‘Donnell *Marco Brock *Pierre Starbuck *Frederick Bargland (Verstorben) *Melina Whistler (Verstorben) Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan *Dr. Foster Sahaiman Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban *Giovanni Jecole *Staatsanwalt Batari *Oribu Arudente (Gefängnis) Orte In London existieren folgende Orte: Allgemein *Gressenheller Universität *Laytons Büro *Scotland Yard *Tower Bridge *Museum Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora *Bahnhof *Schraders Haus *Schraders Flur Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft *Vorführungsplatz *Bushaltestelle Midland/Verfallene Haltestelle (Zukunft) *Midland Road *Weggabelung *Vor dem Uhrenladen *Uhrenladen *Hinterzimmer *Anitas Café *Verlassener Laden *Arkaden Südeingang *Southern Street *Der Universitätscampus *Die Universität *Scotland Yard Archiv *Die Arkaden *Flatstone Street *Silver Seven Kasino *Die Gassen *Der Südsteg *Der Schwarzmarkt *Chinatown *Pagodenturm Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms *Blumenladen *Bushaltestelle Layton Kyoju vs Gyakuten Saiban *Gerichtssaal (London) Galerie Tower Bridge 1-1-.png|Die Tower Bridge in London Gressenheller Universität.png|Die Gressenheller Universität in London ScotlandYard.png|Scotland Yard in London 250x250profiles_futurelondon.jpg|London in der Zukunft Emmy in Layton4.jpg|Emmy in London PL VS AA screenshot 2.png|Layton und Luke auf der Tower Bridge in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney en:London es:Londres Kategorie:Orte in Layton 3 Kategorie:Orte in Layton 2 Kategorie:Orte in Layton 4 Kategorie:Orte in einem Film Kategorie:Orte in Layton 5 Kategorie:Orte in Layton 6 Kategorie:Orte in Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney